Ninja Art: Roar!
by AkiaWrites
Summary: Natsu, being the loveable idiot that he is, read from an ancient book and sent Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Grey, and himself into the world of Shinobi where finding a way out is next to impossible. They have bigger problems to face when they are pulled into a war between Konoha and the Akatsuki.
1. The Konoha Mages

**As soon as they reach Naruto'so world, I might start using the Fairy Tail characters Japanese names. For this chapter, I will be using the American names.**

"Natsu, the book isn't even translated." Lucy said trying to reason with Natsu. He found some creepy book on the last mission and decided to keep it. "Come on Lucy, where is your sense of adventure?" Natsu asked. Lucy sighed and watched him open the book. "Let's see what is in this thing... San WI Shikubi!" Natsu yelled. Erza and Grey realized what he was doing and tried to stop him.

It was all useless though because as soon as they touched him they were affected by it too. Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Wendy (Who just so happened to be standing close by got dragged into the mix.) "What is the force?" Wendy asked. It felt like gravity got 1 million times stronger. The force broke Lucy and Erza through the floor boards.

Then, like water, they evaporated. Leaving the entire guild in shock.

When they came to, they were in a hospital. All of them were in the same room, but only Wendy was awake. "Sir none of them are ninja. How did they end up falling from the sky?" Wendy went wide eyed. What did that nurse just say? "Sir, about Rock Lee, his injuries are getting worse every time he pushes himself like that." The nurse said. 'I can help him!' Wendy thought.

She got out of the bed and fell some pain herror forearm. Wendy looked down to notice a cast. Her injury would have to wait until she could help that Rock Lee guy. It felt weird, but she felt like she had to help him.

When the nurse was gone, Wendy walked carefully on the titami mats so she would wake her team up. Thankfully her team were a bunch of heavy sleepers, especially Natsu. Wendy closed the door behind her and walked down the hall to the reception desk. There, she found Rock Lee's room number in one of the books. '207? Alright.' She thought.

When she walked through the second floor, she found grains of sand sitting outside the door. "That's weird." Wendy said and opened the door. Inside a black haired guy with a ponytail of sorts was standing next to another guy. The other guy had blond hair and whiskers of sorts on his cheeks. In front of them was some sort of devilish guy. Wendy couldn't feel any magic power coming off of him, but she didn't have a good feeling about him.

The whisker-faced guy ran at him with a kunai. The guy who looked bored stopped him. "Naruto stop. He could kill Lee any second now." The bored guy said. Without a word, they all turned and looked at Wendy. "And who are you?" Naruto asked. Wendy blushed. "Well I'm a nurse of sorts." Wendy said nervously. "You see she is currently my protégé." A familiar voice said from behind her. It was Erza. She was in a nurses outfit and she was holding a empty clipboard.

"Whatever." The scary guy said and walked out. "Now you two should leave too. We have to work hard on Lee right now... got it?" Erza said finishing the sentence with a creepy expression. Naruto and the other guy practically ran out. "Thanks Erza, but we're you watching the entire time?" Wendy asked. She nodded. "I actually followed you hear and requipped into this. Why are we in this kid's room?" Erza asked. Wendy blushed yet again. "I don't know why, but I just got this weird feeling that this guy needs help." Wendy said. Erza nodded approvingly at Wendy's compassionate side. "Well then. Hurry before Natsu wakes up and destroys the hospital." The scarlet mage said.

With that, Wendy started working, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched...


	2. Vernier!

From outside of Rock Lee'so window, I watched a kid around Lee's age come in and heal him. Her healing jutsu was impressive. Lee was starting to look better already.

Suddenly, they ran out of the room. When I looked over at Lee, he was already wide awake. I decided to shadow the girl and her accomplice. They went down the hallway at a normal running speed which wasn't normal for a ninja who was trying to escape. "Maybe these two aren't ninja, but simply healers. No, that's not right, if they wereally just average healers there would be no point in guarding the door and running." I said to myself.

They ran into a room where 3 other people were already waiting for them. One was half dressed, the other one was a blond with keys around some hoop, and the other, and final one, was a pink haired boy who was yelling. It was a bizarre sight indeed. I decided to report this to the hokage.

*Team Natsu*

"The first order of business should be to find out where we are." Erza said. "Yeah no kidding." Grey said. "Yeah if I have to spend another night on that uncomfortable bed, I might just sleep next to Lucy." Natsu said which earned a good old Lucy Kick to the face.

"I'm sorry to disturb on such short notice, but I think Lord Hokage wishes to see you." The nurse said. "ALRIGHT LET'S GO MEET THIS GUY!" Natsu yelled with his fist engulfed in flames. "Sure.. I guess... he should be in front of the Hokage Monument right now." The nurse said and took her leave. "Is this safe?" Wendy asked. "I'm not sure. I am not even 1000% sure what exactly this place is. It's a land of ninjas, but I don't know what these guys are talking about." Erza said. Gray nodded.

They walked to the monument to find the hokage sitting in a chair smoking. "Excuse me uhh... Lord Hokage? We're here." Wendy said being he first to speak. "Mm I see. Come inside, we have much to discuss." He said.

They sat down on a couch in a small room. Above where the Hokage was sitting, four pictures of Hokage's before him were placed. "I am the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village, obviously your not from these parts, so where are you from?" The Hokage asked. "We are mages from Fiore, Lord Hokage. Each of us has mastered a different from of magic. Wendy has mastered the Sky Dragon Slayer art, Gray is a Ice Devil Slayer and Ice-make mage, Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, Erza can change into different armors with different abilities instantly, and I can summon spirits from the Celestial realm." Lucy said figuring it was time to speak up.

"I see. While I assumed Fiore was a myth when I read the books as a child, I won't refuse to believe it." Lord Hokage said, "but, seeing how you can be of use to us, I will let you stay here until you can find a way back to your world... on one condition.."

\- 10 minutes later -

"I can't believe we have to pose as ninja." Lucy said. "Yeah, no kidding." Gray said. "Alright you four, Lord Hokage said that all we have to do is watch over the Chun in exams. Wendy, you will be playing the role of a ninja in the actual exams. Be careful, we don't know what they'll do to us if they find out that we're just any other person." Erza said. "Good luck to everyone and I'll see you tomorrow." Erza said.

\- The next day -

"Man I wish I could fight today.." Natsu complained. "Relax besides your too old to act like a chunin. Meanwhile, Wendy is 12." Lucy said. Natsu sighed.

"Welcome to the chunin exams. These students have worked hard, but they show great promise! Our first match of the day is..."

"..."

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Neri Hyuga!"

'That guy...' Wendy thought.


	3. Wendy Marvell: Part Time Chonin

Wendy's P.O.V

Neji has the upper hand for a while. Turns out he has this ability called Byakugan, but I can't understand how it works. "Can't you see that failures will always be failures?" Neji asked Naruto. 'That isn't right.' I thought.

Naruto was almost out cold. When I thought the match was over, Naruto moved his hand. This caused Natsu to yell really loud. "YEAAHH!" Natsu yelled. I thought he was going to get in trouble by the Hokage, but he just smiled.

Naruto surrounded himself with this red power of sorts. It looked kind of intense. The battle went on and ended with a huge explosion. Naruto on one side and Neji on the other side. People started cheering for Neji, but when he walked over to Naruto there was a puff of smoke and he got an uppercut to the jaw. I watched in amazement.

People began cheering for Naruto and I felt a little proud for some reason. Maybe it's because I could feel that he was seeking acceptance. I smiled and cheered Naruto on with Natsu and Lucy.

*Nobody's P.O.V

"Our 2nd match, due to the absence of both people in the Gaara vs Sasuke match, is Wendy vs Kankuro!" The ninja announced.

When I got down into the arena, I walked up to the ninja. Kankuro walked up with his doll of sorts. It looked kind of weird. "I hope your ready to fight." Kankuro said. I nodded putting my best determined face on. "Let the match begin." The ninja said.

Kankuro made hand signals and yelled, "Red Secret Technique: Machinery Triangles!" Explosions went off all around me, but I managed to dodge all of them. "Deus Corona!" Wendy yelled. She was starting to glow a bright blue. "What kind of jutsu is that?" Kankuro asked. "It's a very special kind of jutsu." Wendy said. She came to the conclusion that jutsu meant these weird spells everyone was casting.

"Sky Dragon: Wave Wind!" Wendy casted. The force sent Kankuro into the wall. "Freaking Brat!" Kankuro yelled. He released some kind of string from his hand and tried to grab Wendy. When he finally grabbed her by the ankles, he made her hit the nearest wall. Wendy coughed up some blood, but decided to cast another spell. She tried her best to hide the circle from Kankuro.

"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" Wendy yelled. There was literally nothing in this world that could prevent her from using magic, so why not us it to her advantage?

Kankuro fell on the ground because of his wounds and Wendy joined him, but not before the ninja could announce Wendy won.

Wendy smiled and hit the ground.


	4. Orochimaru!

Wendy's P.O.V

I woke up on a hospital bed similar to Lee's. My head throbbed, but at least my rest gave me my magic power back. I looked on the table to find a vase full of roses.

 _Congrats on the victory! Meet us at the Ramen shop so we can talk about the next part of the plan and congratulate you._

 _\- Team Natsu_

I smiled and got dressed. My nurse said I could leave for a little while as long as I was careful. I thanked her and left.

When I was walking down the street, people kept smiling at me. "Hey You!" Someone yelled. I turned around to face Naruto. "Hi Naruto!" I said politely. "Huh how do you know my name?" Naruto asked. I smiled. "A lot of people seem to know your name." I said. He blushed. "Yeah I guess I'm pretty popular. Hey, so where are you going?" The blonde asked. "I was going to meet up with some friends at the Ramen shop." I said. He grabbed my hand and took off in the direction of the Ramen shop.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" I said holding my skirt down. "You'll introduce me to your friends right?" Naruto asked. "Uh sure I guess.." I said.

The conversation on future plans would have to wait for another time.

When we got there, my friends weren't anywhere to be found. There were only 3 strange guys sitting there. 'Oh no, is this a trap?' I thought. The guys walked up to me and started laughing. "She's even prettier when she's conscious.." The supposed leader said.

Naruto stood in front of me and pulled out his kunai. "She's my friend so you better leave her alone." Naruto said. I stood in shock. "Vernier!" I yelled. A glowing yellow orb surrounded Naruto. "Woah. What is this?" He asked. "It will help you run faster." I explained. "Cool! Thanks!" Naruto said.

Naruto made clones and attack the three guys. Between my Vernier and his clones, we made easy work of them. "Awesome!" Naruto and I said in unison. We high five each other.

Suddenly, the rest of Team Natsu ran in. "Wendy!" They yelled. "Hi Guys!" I said with a smile. They explained how they went to check on me, found out I wasn't there, and looked everywhere for me. "So who is this?" Gray asked. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!" Naruto yelled. "Nice to meet you, Naruto." Erza said with a warm smile. "Hey Naruto, race me to the battle arena and I'll pay for your ramen!" Lucy exclaimed all of the sudden. Naruto'so face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You're on!" Naruto yelled and ran after Lucy.

"That was a good idea on our end." Gray said. Erza agreed. "But I have yet to find a beloved cake shop! I have looked all over, but there just isn't one." Erza said. "Never mind that! You guys wanted to talk about something right?" I asked.

"Right. It might just be a feeling in my gut, but have you been feeling a creepy presence lurking recently?" Erza asked. "It's probably the ghost of an evil sppiiiirriiittt." Natsu yelled wiggling his fingers until Erza and Gray both hit him. Meanwhile I sat on the ground trembling.

\- Just Outside the Hidden Leaf village -

"Hurry and set it in motion. We don't want to keep Lord Zero waiting now do we?"

"No, Lord Orochimaru!"

"Good. I expect Konoha to falol into Zero and I's grasp. Once that is all done, we will march on Fiore and set things in motion from there."

"Yes, My Lord!"

"Good. Get going because when you get back... war will be set in motion."


	5. Requip: Wind vs Energy!

*I realize I put Zero instead of Zeref in the last chapter so... yeah...

Erza's P.O.V

Suddenly 3 snakes appeared above the wall. Ninja ran from every direction to fight it, but ninja from another village were running through the gates.

"Natsu, Gray, we have a really big problem!" I yelled. "What the hell is that!?" Grey asked. "Burnt toast is what I'm seeing." Natsu said and charged at it. Grey and I ended up following behind. I r equipped into my Clear Heart Clothing and Grey was already charging an Ice-Make spell.

I hit the left, Natsu hit the middle, and Grey hit the far right. "Dang these guys are tough!" Natsu exclaimed. "Don't give up!" I yelled and charged again. Natsu said, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Requip: Black Wing Armor! Moon Flash!"

I cut off one of the snake's heads, but there were still two more. Luckily for us, Natsu and Grey had a trick up there sleeves. "Ready Frosty?" Natsu asked. "Always am." Grey replied. They did a unison raid and sent the other two heads flying off their body.

From behind, a man with white hair appeared. "Who the heck are you?" Natsu asked. "Just someone who is suspicious of how a girl can change clothes in a heartbeat and two guys who seem to use fire and ice like that." He said. "Stop with the mysterious act. We're allies and we would appreciate it if you answered that question seriously." I said. The guy opened some sort of romance novel. "My name is Kakashi." Kakashi said. "Now that I answered your question, you can answer mine. Who are you guys?" Kakashi asked. "You think you can just criticize us and get away with i-!" Natsu screamed. Grey slapped a hand over his mouth.

I had to explain what magic was, how it worked, why we are dressed as Jonin, and what happened prior to us falling into this world. Kakashi looked calm through all of that, but I could tell it was a bit bewildering. His hands were shaking and his mouth hung slightly open. "Well I guess you'll be joining me then... jonin." He said after calming down.

We went down to the stadium and met a weird looking guy with spandex on. "Hello Colleagues, my name is Might Guy!" The man said. Natsu was trying to hold in a laugh about how he looked. I stared wondering how the guy had such big eyebrows. It was MY turn to be bewildered. "Who's ready to train hard?" He asked. Training? "He means fighting." Kakashi said.

Soon Naruto and a girl woke up. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "You passed out." Kakashi said. I nodded. This was all moving a little quickly. "Naruto I need you to go after Sasuke." Kakashi said. I didn't know who Sasuke was, but something told me that I was going to. "I want to go to!" The girl yelled. "That's fine. I'll stay back here, but I'll send some people to help out." The grey haired ninja explained. "Erza and Natsu will go with Naruto and Sakura, but Grey will stay behind with me." Kakashi said. "I'm down." Grey said.

Naruto and Sakura ran slowly, but, of course, everything looks slow to someone wearing Flight Armor. "Hey, mind slowing down a bit!?" Naruto asked. I requipped into the Robe of Yuen. It wasn't really good for speed, but it didn't weight me down either. "You have GOT to teach me that outfit changey jutsu! I didn't even see you move your hands. That's awesome!" He said. "It is, isn't it?" Natsu said with a smile. Sakura wasn't saying much. She seems worried about Sasuke. "You don't seem to be paying too much attention, Sakura." I said. I didn't expect her to be open with a stranger, but I didn't think it was right to dwell on those things. "Right." She said.

We caught up with Gaara's older siblings. One was a puppeteer and the other just had a huge fan. "Go on ahead. I'll take care of this." The girl said. "Alright Temari." He said. "Guys, you need to catch up with Gaara's brother. Now." I commanded. They nodded and went on ahead.

"How noble. Saving your friends from me." Temari said. "No talking. REQUIP: WIND GOD ARMOR!" I casted. She wasn't a wizard, but still, she had some off power to her. "You think that will beat me?" Temari asked. I knew she was arrogant, but this is kind of extreme. "I know I can." I said.

"Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance!" She yelled. A weasel with a sickle appeared. I cut through the jutsu easily, but she added another jutsu in. "Dust Wind Technique!" She said. It came at me so fast that I didn't have enough time to move and she cut right through my armor. "Gahh!" I yelled. I was covered in various cuts, but I was still standing. "Requip: Morning Star Armor!" I yelled. Temari casted another Dust Wind Technique, but I used Photon Slicer and blasted her with massive amounts of energy. Temari went flying through some trees.

I was loosing a lot of blood and eventually passed out. When I woke up I was with Wendy and Lucy. Wendy was healing me and Lucy was talking to Kakashi. "What happened with Naruto?" I asked. "He seems to be fighting Gaara as we speak." Kakashi said. "It kind of worries me." Wendy said. "Don't let it. Naruto is strong and knows what he's doing." Kakashi said. I nodded.

If it was just Naruto fighting Gaara, then what happened to Natsu and Sakura?


	6. Recovery: The Death of the 3rd

Natsu and Sakura were actually in two different places. Sakura went off on her own and Natsu decided to chase after Naruto. "Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled so loudly that the ground actually shook. As luck would have it though, Natsu showed off his clumsy side and fell down the side of the mountain.

When Natsu finally felt better from the fall, he looked up to see a giant purple cube in the Hidden Leaf Village. It was near the arena! "That can't be good. Oh man, I thought I was going to get to fight!" Natsu yelled and took off towards the square.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I ran across at least 30 of these roofs already! THERE CAN'T BE THAT MANY BUILDINGS IN ONE VILLAGE, RIGHT!? Well I guess I'll have to deal with it. Wait... The arena is only a few yards away! Alright, let's light the place up!

I punched a whole through the wall and saw at least 4 ninja running away. "COME ON, YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" I yelled. I ran all this way for nothing! "Natsu up here!" Someone said. It was the white haired guy! "Hey how's it going!" I yelled. "Come on up." Kakashi said. I used my fire to push myself up to the roof. "There are people looking at the hokage. He isn't breathing." The masked ninja said. "Wai-!" I started.

"Kakashi Sensei come here!" One of the medical nin said. We both ran over and saw a giant black mark on the 3rd's stomach. "What the heck is that?" I asked. "T-That's a mark from the Reaper Death Seal." Kakashi muttered. Kakashi took off without any warning. I was too busy staring at the mark to care.

Then I took off too.

\- A few days later - Grey's P.O.V. -

Today was the old man's funeral. I tried to be calm and respectful so the villagers would be disturbed while mourning, but Natsu was making it kind of difficult. "GOD, HOW DO YOU PUT THIS THING ON!?" Natsu yelled at the break of dawn. "You idiot, Kakashi told us how to put on the kimono!" I yelled. Could he not do this at 6 a.m!? "Why does this have to be so early anyway?" Natsu asked. I swear I could have felt a vein pop. "I don't know, but I suggest you put that on before Erza comes stomping up here!" I yelled and went downstairs.

Erza and Lucy were already downstairs. Erza was calm for the most part and Lucy was just staring at her plate. I could relate in a way, the hokage showed us hospitality and he had to go out like that, so I could kind of see why she would be sad. Knowing Lucy though, she will learn from this and move forward. She always finds something to take away from anything. Now if Natsu will hurry up, so we can move out that would be awesome.

"Naatssuuu!" Erza yelled finally losing her cool. "I told you, Flames-For-Brains." I said as she stomped up the stairs. The next few minutes consisted of sword slashing and a small explosion. When it was all over Natsu looked like he just walked out of a war zone. "Uhh I think you might've taken it too far." Lucy said. "Never mind that. We shouldn't be disrespectful and arrive late. Come on."

I stood right next to Iruka. He looked collected, but that was partially because he wanted to set the example for the students. The other reason might just be plain respect. Naruto asked, "Hey Iruka Sensei, why do people die for other people?" With that question, I thought back to Ur. I asked myself the exact same question as I was trying to find Fairy Tail.

Iruka explained that as long as there was something you had to protect then you would do anything to keep it. "Well said, Iruka." I said. Iruka nodded. I had never seen Naruto look so defeated until that day.

When it was time for the kids to place the flowers at the front, I looked at all of them. They looked just a defeated as I did. It was the 3rd's funeral, but I found myself tearing up over how much I saw myself at how much this funeral made me reminiscent. However, I looked over at Erza and she was full blown crying. 'Well there's a sight you don't see everyday.' I thought finding it in me to calm down. 'No doubt though that she is thinking of Simon.'

When it was all over, everyone went home, but the rest of us stayed a while. "I wonder what we should do now. He gave us the orders to be jounin and chunin until we could return home, but is that still the mission when he's dead?" Wendy asked. "Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing." Lucy said. "I don't think you will need to pose as ninja anymore, but I would appreciate it if you stayed to help out. The village is near destroyed and we might make for any easy target for enemies." Kakashi said. He was reading his weird erotic novels, but you could tell he meant business. "Besides, it's not like you would make it very long with no money." He pointed out.

We all decided to stay in the Hidden Leaf for now as long as we were still getting paid to do missions with the ninja. None of the temporary leaders had any problem with it as long as the majority of the job money went to the ninja. We rented an apartment in the same complex as Naruto.

Lucy's P.O.V

I'm not sure what more I could do, but I need to find out a way to be able to fight without using too much magic power... I know! I'll start training with shuriken! That should do the trick! Where would I get it though? "Hey Lucy?" Someone said from behind me. I screamed thinking it was a stalker, but it was just Sakura. "I was thinking that maybe you could use some training. You don't seem to use a whole lot of magic when your fighting, so maybe you might want to practice a little medical jutsu with me?" Sakura asked as a suggestion. "Why not?" I asked. 'It couldn't be that hard right?' I thought.

Thinking back on it though, I wonder if I just refused medical training, if it would have saved Grey.


	7. The Dramatic Entrance of the Akatsuki!

**From this chapter on, I am no longer going by the story line because a lot of the final episodes of the original Naruto series were small filler arcs and just filler episodes in general. This also allows me to expand more creativity and get to the real action. As such, I hope you enjoy.**

Grey's P.O.V.

I didn't have the slightest clue how I was going to use ninjutsu, but if I was going to be fighting here then it might be helpful to master some kind of style. Besides, I couldn't have Natsu showing me up. I decided to talk to Kakashi about it.

"Hey Kakashi, have any experience with Ice Release Jutsu?" I asked. "I know a bit. I can't really say that I specialize in that, but I can help you out, I have some time on my hands." He answered. "Alright cool."

We walked out into an open field and Kakashi stood back. "Alright, I'm going to teach you some hand signals. This technique is called Demonic Ice Crystals." Kakashi said. "Alright. So what does this do?" I asked. "This will place you in a different dimension. It makes it impossible for anyone to escape and you can attack from all angles." The masked ninja said. With that, Kakashi held out his hands and slowly showed me the pattern.

"Alright. When you start remember to go as fast as possible, you don't want the target to get far away before you mirrors can be placed." Kakashi explained and with that, I began training.

Lucy's P.O.V.

Sakura and I have been working our tails off. We have revived dead fish and studied medicinal herbs. I seemed to be catching on faster than Sakura, but that was because I had my enchanted glasses from when we read the book. "Those glasses are freaking fast!" Sakura commented. "They skim through the book and allow you to read faster." I said. "Mind if I borrow them?" The pink haired medical nin asked. "Sure, but don't break them. That would totally suck." I replied.

As a reward, Sakura gave me a key to the hokage's library. It was a small key, but I decided to put it on my key ring anyway. 'What could it hurt anyway?' I asked myself.

When I got into the library, I took a look around and saw an old abandoned section. "Creepy..." I whispered with a shiver down my spine. I was pushing the limits of my bravery, but decided to walk towards the section anyway. Down the first isle was nothing really special, a bunch of records of criminal cases from way back in the 2nd hokage's day, but that's about it.

The second isle was different though. I walked passed a couple of shelves a book that was glowing. The energy felt off, but I grabbed it and started reading. The book was mainly blank, but when I got to the last page it said "Turn around". I turned to face the other bookshelf to come face to face with a white faced guy. He grinned and hit me with a poison needle. 'What is this substance? I don't think Konoha has anything like this on record!' I thought. The blood was seeping through my fingers and my face slammed onto the floor.

Sakura's P.O.V

The glasses were actually really helpful. I read like 45 books in five minutes! Something was off though. I knew the hokage had a big library, but not even Lucy would spend that much time in that place.

I got up a walked toward the library. The stress sent me into a run and I made it to the library within seconds. I tried opening the door, but the door was locked. "LUCY! LUCY! ARE YOU IN THERE!?" I screamed. I yanked at the door handle and even tried punching the door. Nothing seemed to open the door. "Tsk...tsk... you really are a loud child." Someone said. The chill down my spine gave me a painful reminder of who was taunting me. I turned my head to the right and saw Lucy walking down the hall with needles impaled all throughout her body. "Sakura... help..." She said, falling on the ground. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed, holding the sides of my head.

Tsunade's P.O.V

"QUICK GET HER TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM, SHE IS UNDER KEKKEI GENKAI! SEND ANBU OUT LOOKING FOR LUCY HEARTFILIA! I WANT THE ENTIRE VILLAGE ON LOCK DOWN! TELL THE JONIN THAT THE AKATSUKI HAVE INVADED!" I yelled. The medical core took a squirming Sakura took the hospital. 'I've never seen Sakura cry like that.' I thought.

I took out my key to the library and opened it up. As soon as I stepped inside, I felt the presence of Orochimaru. 'Orochimaru!?... BUT THAT WOULD MEAN THAT OROCHIMARU AND THE AKATSUKI ARE IN KONOHA AT THE SAME TIME!' I thought. No doubt that Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan, but the Akatsuki didn't take Lucy. None of them have a motive. It would make more sense for Orochimaru because Orochimaru would make use of magic and if one of his underlings fought in the Chunin Exams around the same time that would explain how he knows about Lucy.

Grey's P.O.V

I was training with Kakashi when all of the sudden we heard sirens. "VILLAGE LOCK DOWN! COME ON!" Kakashi yelled. We ran towards the village and saw a bunch of Anbu running out the gate.

I saw Tsunade at the front door of her house. She looked stressed and angry at the same time. "Lucy Heartfilia has been kidnapped by Orochimaru and the Akatsuki have invaded Konoha! I want you two to follow the Anbu in the search for Lucy." Tsunade ordered. "Great because I was going to go after the anbu anyway whether you wanted me to or not." I said. The old hag nodded.

Kakashi and I ran out of the village at lightning speed.

Wendy's P.O.V

I was walking in the hospital to give some flowers to an old lady who helped me out with directions. Sure it wasn't anything major, but it was an act of kindness. I had just given her the flowers before sirens rang and the medical core came running in. I saw Sakura on the gurney and went chasing after them.

They stopped in a small operating room, but weren't doing any surgery. They held up a flashlight to Sakura's eyes and made her look in it. When they left, I snuck into the room and started using healing magic. It was working like a charm!

Sakura sat up and stared at me. She seemed to be normal, but after a while she started hugged me and crying. "Lucy... They... They took Lucy..." She whispered. My eyes went wide and I ran out of the room. I had to find Natsu and Naruto!

Nobody's P.O.V

The shadowy group walked through the tunnels. "You could feel it to then, Sasori?" Itachi asked. "His demonic abilities are like a work of art!" Deidara exclaimed. Pain stayed silent. Kisame smirked. "Who wouldn't think an Ice Devil Slayer is a work of art? But even so he's strong. There is also the matter of that dragon slayer too." Itachi nodded.

"They're both targets of the Akatsuki. They won't live long."


	8. The Knight in Shining Ice

Wendy's P.O.V

I ran through a crowd of panicking villagers only to find out that Natsu wasn't anywhere in the city. I was sure I looked everywhere for him. The smoke was fogging up the skies and making it impossible to see. 'Looks like I'll have to move outside of the city.' I thought.

Standing at the top of a mountain, I could see the village a bit better, but Natsu was still no where to be seen. "Hey Kid." Someone said. I turned around to see someone with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. "Who are you?" I asked. "Why should I tell you? It's not like we're going to be friends or anything." He said. I was annoyed at how rude he was.

The guy tied a paper bomb to a kunai and sent me and him flying. I was about to hit a wall when someone caught me. "Natsu?" I asked. "Gracious no..." They replied. Wait... Carla?

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up on a ship. It was a small one with only two noticeable passengers, a guy that looked like he was a ghost and, what I guess, is his underling.

Eventually, I came across a weapon holder with katanas and shuriken. I pushed my wrists up and cut the binds that held my wrists together. The pain in my head was crippling. The ghost looking guy came walking towards me and I leaned against the wall pretending to be knocked out. His underling walked passed me and walked into the quarters. 'This is really bad!' I thought.

Suddenly, my wrists started burning and I decided to take a look. It was... some kind of marking. I scowled at the pain and tried to brush it off. "Now then, don't move to much. You might accidentally get swallowed whole by the Juinjutsu." Someone said. It was the ghost guy! It was no use. I had to open my eyes, but when I did he was face to face with me.

Grey's P.O.V

Kakashi and I ran for miles until we came across a ship floating across the sea. We crash landed on the deck before Orochimaru could do much. Kakashi took the left and I took the right. Lucy ran as fast as she could, but she had some pretty bad markings on her arm. "AHHH!" Lucy screamed. "Lucy!" I yelled. "Grey, keep your eyes on Orochimaru! There is no telling what he will do." Kakashi said. I nodded.

"Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!" Kakashi said. Orochimaru just jumped out of the way. "Kamui Lightning Cutter!" He yelled. Orochimaru dodged that one too. Kakashi just kept going at it, so I needed to come up with a plan. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind because of Orochimaru's speed.

Orochimaru summoned a giant snake that was going to come right at me! "Ice Make: Lance!" I yelled. The ice was no match for him. I jumped out of the way before the snake could get me. Kakashi jumped towards the snake and kept it's mouth wide open.

I couldn't think of what to do next. Whatever I casted or whatever jutsu Kakashi used, Orochimaru could dodge it. Then it came to me. '"You don't die for your friends, you live for them."' I remembered what Erza said. 'This won't be dying. It will be living on in this world for the greater good. Besides, he's hurt enough people for one lifetime.' I thought. I took a deep breath.

"ICED SHELL!" I yelled. Magic circles surrounded Orochimaru and I found myself glowing. 'I had a good run..' I thought. I could hear cracking and I figured this was it. The last thing I heard was Lucy screaming and Kakashi yelling my name.

Natsu's P.O.V

I was still in the middle of the woods. It was kind of creepy out here in the dark, but it was also exciting.

And then a bomb went off...

I jumped out of the way and landed on a tree branch. "Woah that was pretty awesome, my man." A guy said. "OH YEAH!? COME ON OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" I yelled. What kind of jerk just bombs somebody out of no where? "Look above you." He said. I looked up and saw some blondie on the back of an eagle.

'This guy kind of reminds me of Jackal.' I thought. "Who are you anyway?" I asked. "My man, I'll let you call me Deidara." He replied. Deidara had some weird looking clay in his hand. "Bombs away." Deidara said. I went flying through about 12 trees. The pain in my back was killing me. "Geez you hit hard." I said, wiping the blood from my mouth. Deidara looked at me surprised. "THAT WAS C3! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT!?" Deidara asked. "With a little help from my friends." I said and fell to the ground.

Lady Tsunade's P.O.V

'So this is Deidara, huh?' I thought. 'Wendy told me about Lucy and Orochimaru, but I never imagined one of the Akatsuki would show their face like this.' Wendy locked a healing spell onto Natsu before he could hit the trees. "Wendy?" I asked. "Right. Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Sky Drill!" She yelled. The power was astonishing! It completely destroyed the bird and made an impressive blow on Deidara! 'This child is incredible...' I thought.

Deidara stood up with a giant cut down his arm. "I'm getting pretty mad, Ladies." Deidara said. "Then fight me!" Wendy exclaimed. Was it one of her talents to catch me off guard? "Lady Tsunade, I can't feel Orochimaru's life force anymore." Wendy said. "What does that mean?" I asked. "I don't know, but I'm worried about Grey, Lucy, and Kakashi." She replied, keeping all eyes on Deidara. "Please go check out what's going on." Wendy said. "Alright. You watch yourself though. I don't want to hear about a causality." I said. Wendy just nodded.

Even when I was 5 miles away, their battle sounded like it was right next to me.

'Please Kakashi, Grey, and Lucy... Be safe.' I thought and went straight towards the giant ice crystal coming from the south.

Kakashi's P.O.V

'What was that spell? Where's Grey? I need to stay calm and look for Grey.' I looked over at Lucy who was crying her eyes out. "Lucy, where's Grey?" I asked. "He's right in... front of you. He's the ice." She sobbed. I looked over at the ice. "He turned into a giant ice crystal?" I asked. "That spell he used turns him into ice in exchange for killing the opponent. With Orochimari dead, Grey successfully stopped my curse mark and saved Konoha." Lucy explained. I noticed that her curse mark was gone. She still looked like she was in pain though. "Sorry I asked." I said.

I had to ship taken back to the harbor and docked safely. The ice formation that Orochimaru was trapped in took 15 men to move, but eventually it was taken from the ship.

Natsu came running towards me. "Where's Gray!?" He yelled. I pointed to the ice formation. "He decided to sacrifice himself to stop Orochimaru." I said. Natsu looked at the ice in shock.

"GRAY!"


	9. Bombs & Blood

Wendy's P.O.V.

Deidara set off a bomb, but Carla grabbed me and sent me up into the air. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" I yelled. "I appreciate this type of art that you possess. It is unique, but only last a little while. That is something I can't admire about it, but I will show you what real art should look like." Deidara said. Another bomb went off and this time, I couldn't dodge it. "Ahhh!" I slammed through some trees and landed in the river. "Wendy!" Carla screamed. Suddenly there was a burst of wind and Deidara got blasted through a mountain. "What in the world?" Carla asked, looking in the direction that it came from. It was Erza and Sherria.

"I'd say we make a good team." Erza said with a smile. Sherria smiled back. "Quite correct." "Sherria heal Wendy. I'm going to go deal with this guy." Erza said sternly. "Right!" Sherria exclaimed and jumped down towards Wendy. "When did you two get in here?" Carla asked. "Have you already forgotten that I was a part of the group that came here?" She asked.

-Flashback-

It was Carla, Sherria, the boys from Blue Pegasus, Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel, Ultear, and Minerva. "Are you sure about this Minerva?" Sting asked. "I'm sure. Besides, I owe Titania a favor." She said. "Alright, but be safe." Sting said. "Sure."

"If everyone is ready. I'll start reading." Levy said. The group nodded. The hole in the floor opened and they all started falling. "Ahhh!"

-Flashback end-

Erza's P.O.V

I walked over to Deidara and found him laying on the ground in pain. "You're Deidara, correct?" I asked. "Who wants to know?" Deidara asked. "Me because if you are you're going to pay for hurting Wendy." I asked. "I am." He said. "Geez Titania, you should just go after him already. Why the wait?" Someone asked. I turned around to see Minerva standing on top of one of the rocks. "Just wanted to kill time until you got here. I could feel your magic power." I said. "Well then why don't we finish this fight off?" She asked. "I think we should." I stated. Deidara laughed. "You think that my death will change anything? Don't get cocky. I'm just warming up." Minerva set off another explosion and put him on the ground again. "I can't forgive someone who would hurt the innocent for fun." I said with a glare.

"Minerva..." I said "You don't have to say it." She said. I requipped into my Heaven's Wheel Armor and Minerva started powering up another explosion. "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora!" Minerva shouted. We clasped our hands together in a unison raid. The explosion went off for miles and when it subsided swords rained from the sky.

We looked down at Deidara and he was down for the count. I didn't know if he was dead or not, but if I knew if I didn't do something that Wendy would die. "Minerva," I said, "Next time, I won't kill an enemy. This case was different, but I don't expect it to happen again." I promised. "I know. Regardless it is what had to be done." She said. "I'm going to go off to check on Natsu, but stay here with Wendy please." I said. "Fine, but give me a shout if a fight gets interesting." She said. "I will." I said and ran.

I saw Natsu sitting on a beach not too far from the harbor. I ran up to him. "Natsu are you alright!?" I asked. "Erza... I can't feel... Grey's magic power..." He said. My eyes went wide. I noticed it too. It was perfectly still like he didn't have magic power at all. "Do you know what happened to him?" I asked. Natsu covered his eyes with his forearm and started crying. "Natsu tell me what happened!" I yelled. 'It's no use. I'll have to figure out another way, but first I need to get him out of here.' I thought.

I put his arm around my shoulder and walked him to the infirmary outside the village. Lady Tsunade looked down at the ground sadly. "Lady Tsunade, Natsu needs help!" I yelled. She looked up shocked. "Alright bring him over her." She said. The healing process began and Tsunade looked like she had something to say. "What is it, my lady?" I asked. "Grey... he... he..." Tsunade said with a sob. "He died doing the Iced Shell." She finished. It was like my heart was stopping. I pull out my sword and stabbed into the ground. Warm tears slid down my cheeks and onto the blade. "Grey..." I whispered.

 _"What did you just call me, Flames-For-Brains?"_

 _"You heard me, Ice Stipper!"_

 _"That's enough you two! You're acting like idiots!"_

 _"We're sorry, Ma'am!"_

 _"Better. Now quit arguing."_

I walked away from Tsunade and Natsu. Walking into the woods, I cut down every tree in sight. Eventually I tripped in the middle of some plains. I didn't bother to get up and brush myself off. I just sat there crying. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled swinging my sword at the grass. I stopped when I remembered something.

'The Iced Shell doesn't kill you it just turns you into ice. Keeping the target locked into place for good.'

"Oh my, please don't swing that around me will you? I would hate to get hurt!" Someone said. I turned around to find someone staring at me with an orange mask and one of the Akatsuki cloaks. "Who are you?" I asked. "The name is Tobi, my friend!" He said. "ERZA!" Two voices yelled. I recognized them as Laxus and Gajeel. "What are you two doing here?" I asked. "Came to help out actually." Laxus said. "Yeah, why don't you let us deal with this freak?" Gajeel said. "Freak? Well that isn't very nice!" Tobi said. "Fine, but you to be careful." Erza said and ran off.

"Ready?" The dragon slayers asked in unison.


	10. Naruto to the Rescue!

Pein and Konan **are OOC, but I don't really know much about the way they talk, so I had to do research. Please don't leave a mean review because I really did try with both characters.**

Naruto's P.O.V.

After being released by the medical nin, I was escorted out by Kakashi sensei. "Hey Naruto" Kakashi said. "Yeah Sensei?" I replied. "Watch yourself if you get into any fights." He warned. "Don't worry! I'm sure I'll be fine!" I exclaimed. "Still..." He said. "You're worrying too much. I'm going to go find Sakura!" I yelled and ran into the woods.

I wasn't in the woods for 5 minutes until I started hearing noises. "You. Point me out to the whereabouts of Grey Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel." Someone ordered. "Yeah? Well who wants to know?" I asked defensively, turning around. No one was there. "HEY WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yelled. I started hearing explosions coming from the village. Soon the whole village was up in smoke.

"Hinata! Sakura!" I yelled. They were still in the village! I ran in there and saw Hinata laying on the ground unconscious. Sakura was on her knees looking like she was about to cry. I had a feeling that one of the Akatsuki was there. I pulled out a few scrolls and put a little bit of blood on all of them. I summoned all the toads I could and went into Sage Mode. 'Where is he?' I thought.

The smoke cleared and I had a clear view of the Akatsuki member with orange hair. He looked like he was ready to fight. Without saying a word, he attacked me. "Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability." He said calmly. A smaller explosion went off, but it took out half of the toads I summoned. 'Crap!' I thought. "You shall know pain." He said. "Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken!" I yelled. The ground shook, but it just made a smaller crater inside this one. I looked down to notice that he dogged my attack completely.

He continued to attack until I had no toads left and I was laying on the ground, but then I had an idea. I got up and noticed that my cuts were healing themselves. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I exclaimed. Hundreds of clones came falling from the sky, so I took the opportunity to charge Rasengan. The clones came running at him and they only had 3 seconds to do it. He used his technique to push them back, but I started putting them in a big group. We all charged at him and he tried to use the same technique from before to hold us off. The Akatsuki member took out most of them, but in the end 3 were still standing.

He fell on his knees and looked down at the ground. "My name is Nagato." Nagato said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." I replied. He smiled. "You know you used to be a target for the Akatsuki, right?" He asked. I nodded. "We decided that Grey Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel were more interesting though and abandoned the need to use your jinchuriki powers. Looking back now, I wonder if I made the right choice, but I guess as usual, the world is full of pain." Nagato said. "Yeah, sure, but the struggle for peace is worth any personal cost." I replied. I could tell that he liked that answer. "It was great to fight you, Naruto Uzumaki." Nagato said. I nodded. "You too." I said walking up to him and preparing for a final attack whe- "Naruto! Come quick, Grey is dead!" Sakura yelled running out of the woods. Nagato looked at the ground. "Naruto..." He said. I was still recovering from shock. "Naruto listen to me..." Nagato said. I looked over at him with a sad expression. "Let me help this friend of yours." He ordered. "Wha- why?" I asked. Nagato got up and looked at Sakura. "Lead me to Grey." He said. Sakura didn't trust him, so I had to vouch for him. "Just listen to him Sakura." I said with a sad expression. "Alright. Come on Pain." She said.

Sakura lead Nagato and I to a giant ice sculpture. "What is this, Sakura?" I asked. "This is Grey." She replied. "There were two other people sitting there. Lady Tsunade and a girl with purple hair. She looked sad. "This is Ultear; she is from Grey's world." Sakura stated. "It's nice to meet you." She said. "What's going on here? Why is there an Aka-" Lady Tsunade asked sternly. I cut her off. "He's here to help, Grandma Tsunade. "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you." She said. "I have the power to change time and restore things to how they were originally." Ultear said. "To do this though, I'm going to need to use every last drop of magic power I have." She explained. "Well let's get started." I said.

Nagato stayed silent and placed his hands on the ice. "Outer Path - Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique." He said. "Arc of Time: Restore." Ultear casted. "AHHH!" They screamed in unison. There was a blast of white light that sent Grandma Tsunade and I flying. When the sky was clear again, Nagato was face down on the ground, Ultear was covered in cuts, Sakura was hiding behind a tree, and Grey was on his knees panting. I couldn't see Orochimaru, but I knew he was still dead.

"Grey, are you alright?" Lady Tsunade asked. "Yeah. Fine." He said. I looked over at Nagato and decided to take a look at his pulse. There was nothing. "He's dead." I said. "That's what that jutsu does. It kills the caster for the life of the person they used it on, but don't worry Naruto, I'm positive he died with peace of mind." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded. "He looked at ease." Sakura said. I took one last look at Nagato and started walking back with the others.

Lady Tsunade lead us to a camp right beside the giant hole that Nagato created. "Get Grey into the infirmary and Ultear have someone look at your cuts." Grandma Tsunade ordered. Ultear nodded and walked in with Grey's arm wrapped around her. I walked into to see if I could find anyone else. I saw Natsu laying on one of the cots. "Natsu, are you okay?" I asked, sitting beside him. "Where's Wendy?" He asked. "I don't know where she is." I said. "Go... find her..." He said. I nodded and ran out of the tent. "Naruto where are you going!?" Sakura yelled. "I'm going to find Wendy!" I exclaimed back. "Here take Sakura with you!" Grandma Tsunade yelled. "Alright come on, Sakura!" I yelled. She caught up with me and we ran down the trail.

After running for a little while, we stopped dead in our tracks. Neji and Lee were laying in the middle of the road. In the distance, we saw a silhouette with blue hair. "I cannot feel the power of his chakra anymore..." She said. "Who are you talking about?" I asked. "Nagato.." She replied. "Where is Nagato?" She asked. I looked at the ground. "He died." I said. She looked down at the ground with a straight face. "Who did it?" She asked. "He did it to himself." Sakura said, cutting in. "He brought one of our friends back from the dead." Sakura said. "Who is it?" The Akatsuki member asked. "Grey Fullbuster." I answered. "I swear that I'll protect him from the rest of the Akatsuki with my life." She swore. Sakura and I looked at her with shock. "I assume that he is at your base camp?" She asked. We nodded. "Then I'll make sure the other members don't even come within an inch." She said. "My name is Konan by the way." Konan said.

When she was gone, we both sighed. "I thought we were going to have to fight her." Sakura said. "Yeah me too." I said. "We can't entirely trust her, but Lady Tsunade will take care of it if things go wrong." Sakura said. I nodded. "But she didn't look like she was lying." I replied. We turned our attention to Lee and Neji. "I'll take care of them. You go find Wendy and the others." The pink haired ninja said. "Alright. I'm counting on you, Sakura!" I exclaimed and she nodded.

-Nobody's P.O.V-

"Now, now, you wouldn't want to hurt your friend would you?" Tobi asked. "Sorry, but if your a threat to my guild mates then your no friend of mine." Laxus said. "Don't be like that! Tobi was just joking!" Tobi exclaimed. Laxus and Gajeel cracked their knuckles.

"Hey Gajeel, you ready for a fight?"

"Ha. I always am."


	11. Gajeel & Laxus vs Tobi

Gajeel's P.O.V

"Iron Dragon: Roar!" I yelled. "Oops!" Tobi screamed and jumped out of the way. "That was really mean. Tobi hasn't done anything to you, but I guess I have to play too." He said. "Wood Release: Cutting Technique!" Tobi said. I tried to jump out of the way, but the brat stabbed my upper arm. "You alright, Gajeel?" Laxus asked. "Fine, but I'm going to teach this kid a lesson." Gajeel said. "Iron Dragon: Sword!" I exclaimed. I made an attempt to cut him, but he threw a kunai knife at me. I caught it between my teeth and started chewing.

When I was done I started coughing. "Geez do they make those knife out of plastic? That wasn't quite as satisfying as the iron from my world." I said tauntingly. "Gajeel use Dragon Force." Laxus ordered. "Was already planning on it." I replied. I focused a lot and soon I had iron scales across my face and my arms. "Top Transformed Buddha!" Tobi exclaimed. Hundreds on hands started raining from the sky. Laxus and I could barely dodge. As the last hand dropped, Laxus fell on the ground panting. "You okay, Laxus?" I asked. Laxus nodded still breathing heavily. "Good then let me finish this." I said.

"Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" I screamed. There was a giant explosion and Laxus and I took cover. When we looked at the damage done, all we saw was Tobi standing in the middle of all the damage with cuts that seemed to be healing themselves. "Oh my, it seems that that was a pretty powerful attack. I think this is the slowest my regeneration ability has ever gone." Tobi explained. I looked at him in shock.

My legs and arms were burning and the exhaustion was almost enough to send me falling to the ground. As I fell to the ground, I saw someone with blue, curly hair run up to us. "So you're finally here, huh?" I asked and fell to the ground.

-Laxus' P.O.V.-

"Gajeel!" I shouted. It was no use though; he was out cold. "Laxus!" Someone yelled. It was Juvia. "Wood Release: Five Element Combination Technique!" The jutsu went right through Juvia's water body and instead hit me. I coughed up some blood and looked down at the wound in my stomach. One of the attacks went right through my kidney. I feel on the ground. "Damn this guy." I muttered and passed out.

Juvia's P.O.V.

I looked at the dragon slayers in horror. Both were down and severely wounded. "Ahh!" I screamed. There was a gust of wind and two people appeared right beside me. It was Wendy and Sherria! "Sorry we're late. We had to deal with some injuries." Sherria said with a smile. Wendy nodded. "Thank goodness you two came." I said gratefully.

"Juvia, I think we should try something." Sherria said seriously. "What is it?" I asked. "We should try a three way unison raid." She said. "What!? That's crazy!" Wendy exclaimed. I nodded. "Let's do it." I said. "Huh!?" Wendy exclaimed. I took their hands. "Trust me, Wendy. This will work." Sherria said. "I'll do water slicer and you two can do Sky Drill." I explained. Sherria nodded. "Good idea. Let's go then." She said.

We all grabbed each others hand and the spell began. "AHHHHH SKY SLICER!" We yelled. The explosion went off and we all went flying. I hit a tree and the slayers landed on the ground next to each other. "Never going to do that again." Sherria said looking dizzy. "Agreed." Wendy replied. I looked around for Tobi and found him slammed into a giant hole in the ground. 'Well at least we beat him.' I thought.

Turning my attention to the two dragon slayers, I looked at their wounds. "This looks pretty bad." I said. Wendy and Sherria walked up and placed there hands on the other two dragon slayers. "You can go on, Juvia. We've got things from here." Sherria said. I nodded and took off into the woods trying to find the other members.

-?'s P.O.V.-

"Interesting, so she has water powers. What do you think Itachi?" Someone asked. "I think she would be the perfect enemy for you, Kisuke. I think you might have a challenge." Itachi replied. "Well then. Enough setting around, I'm going to go on ahead and wait for the perfect moment to attack. You can go find someone else to occupy yourself with Itachi." Kisuke replied. "I already know who it will be." Itachi said. Kisuke smirked. "Keep the scarf." Kisuke advised. "When I'm done there won't even be a single shred of cloth left." Itachi said and walked further into the woods.


	12. I Get Knocked Down, But I Get Up Again!

Erza's P.O.V.

I ran through the woods keeping an eye out for an members of the Akatsuki. I heard someone running through the trees behind me and stopped. "Hey I figured you might need some help." Kakashi said. "Well I might need some help with this next member." I admitted. I needed help to finish Deidara off after all. "I know that they're close." Kakashi stated. "Then we shouldn't waste time." I said. "Right." He replied.

Kakashi was a ninja, so I had to use my flight armor in order to keep up. "You alright?" Kakashi asked. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine." I said. Kakashi nodded and looked ahead again.

Suddenly I was hit from the side and knocked into the tree next to me. "Erza!" Kakashi yelled. "DAMN IT! I THOUGHT THAT THAT ONE WOULD PUT YOU DOWN FOR THE COUNT!" Someone yelled. They didn't notice that I switched armor. My Black Wing armor had a slight scratch in it. "The hell? WHAT IS THAT DAMN JUTSU!?" The guy screamed. He charged at me again, but this time Kakashi attacked. "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!" Kakashi yelled. Before the water could even touch me, Kakashi grabbed me from the Akatsuki when his guard was down and made me take cover.

The water knocked down trees and made the ground shake, Kakashi and I went flying. I barely felt a thing as we hit the ground. Kakashi landed swiftly on a rock that hadn't been hit by the attack. " Mangekyo Sharingan..." Kakashi muttered. I noticed that his eye had went completely red, but figured it was just another jutsu. "Lightning Empress Armor!" I yelled. "Kamui Lightning Cutter." Kakashi said. "Lightning Beam!" I screamed. We aimed our attacks at the member of the Akatsuki and sent him flying into the ground. Absolutely positive that we had buried him for good, we let our guard down.

"You alright, Erza?" Kakashi asked. "I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." I replied. He nodded. "Come on. We need to report back to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi stated. "I'm right behind you." I said and we took off.

Naruto's P.O.V

I ran through the woods looking for Wendy. "Wendy! Hey come on out!" I yelled. I ran through a river and across a bridge. I stopped in the middle of the bridge when I had noticed that someone was sitting on the other side. He looked like a scorpion, but there was no way that could be right. I reached for a kunai when I heard someone come around from behind me. "Geez that was a work out..." It was Lucy!

"Well, it looks like someone else joined our battle..." The scorpion guy said. "Who are you anyway!?" I asked. This guy is going to get on my nerves. "Open gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!" Lucy yelled. A gold circle appeared and a guy with red and white hair showed up. "We are here to help you out, Lucy!" Scorpio exclaimed. I looked at Lucy with a confused expression. "Who's that guy?" I asked. "This is Scorpio. He's a celestial spirit." Lucy explained. I was still confused, but decided to drop it. "Iron Sand Drizzle!" The Akatsuki member yelled. "Sand Wall!" Scorpio yelled. A giant wall made out of sand appeared. It held the needles back just barely.

"Red Summoning Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets." The Akatsuki member said. Puppets started raining from the sky and attacking Scorpio! "Hey, knock it off!" I yelled. "Lucy send me back!" Scorpio exclaimed. Lucy picked up the key and forced the scorpion to leave. Puppets started running at me. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I exclaimed. The clones started fighting off the puppets, but Lucy was having a rough time. She dodged one of the puppets, but another one came up behind her with a sword. "Lucy look out!" I screamed. Just as the blade was inches away from her back a giant wave of snow and air came out of no where. "I'm sorry we're late, Gorgeous.." Someone said. "Yeah. This forest is huge." Someone else replied. "Ren! Eve!" Lucy exclaimed. 'Who?' I thought. Two guys in suits emerged from the forest. "Allow us to make it up to you, Beautiful. Let us take care of this guy." The guy now known as Eve said. "Yeah." Ren said. Lucy nodded. "Good luck you two." Lucy said and started running across the bridge. Surprisingly, the Akatsuki member just let her by. Lucy stopped. "Come on, Naruto!" The blonde yelled. "Oh yeah! Coming!" I yelled and ran across the bridge.

Eve's P.O.V

"Are you ready, Ren?" I asked seriously. "Yeah.." He replied. I glared at the guy with the cloak. "Then let's go!" I yelled and ran towards the scorpion looking guy. "Fools. Prepare for your death." The guy said.

The real battle has finally begun.

 **I feel like Hidan went down WAY TOO easily, but whatever. I hope that you enjoy anyway because we are coming down to our final chapters. Also because of requests, I will be pairing two couples together. Find out who they are in the next chapter!**


	13. Frozen Puppet Strings!

Juvia's P.O.V

I ran through the woods and across a river. Wendy and Sherria left to go report back to the camp. Meanwhile, I needed to find another member of the Akatsuki. I ran through the trees and eventually landed on a beach. I wasn't even there for a moment before...

"I love a good fight." Someone said. I turned around and came face to face with someone with an Akatsuki cloak. He looked like a shark. "Water Jigsaw!" I exclaimed. I wanted to end this quickly. The guy dodged and landed in the sand laughing. "Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" The shark guy exclaimed. A giant wave of water came at me. I jumped behind a boulder before the wave could hit me. It crashed against the back of the rock and made a huge splash.

"Wow you move quickly. Maybe I should just cut your legs off." He said. Running at me with his blade, he tried to cut at my legs. I used my water body just in time. It cut through my water body, but didn't actually hurt me. The man tried cutting a few more times though the outcome was never different. "Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks!" He yelled. A giant wave of sharks appeared! I felt two hands on the side of my head and then suddenly it was like information was just flowing into me. When the hands let go of me, I turned around. It was Hibiki! "Hey, Grey asked me to come help you out. I don't think you'll have a problem now, Lovely." He said. I nodded.

Thinking long and hard, I started focusing on my magic. It was difficult and I felt like my body was on fire. "Sea Dragon: ROAR!" I yelled. I pushed one of the sharks towards the Akatsuki member so fast that he couldn't dodge. The shark swallowed him whole! I started panting and eventually passed out on the ground. Before I lost consciousness, I heard Hibiki congratulate me.

Kakashi's P.O.V.

Erza and I reported back. Konan told us that the Akatsuki member that we beat was Hidan. "Another Akatsuki member has been defeated." Konan said. "Really!? Who!?" Lady Tsunade asked. "It was Kisame." She said. "The only living members are Sasori and Itachi now." She said. I nodded. "I figured as much." I said. Tsunade nodded.

I walked out of the room to go check on Erza. She was getting patched up by Sakura. "Hey Kakashi sensei! You're healing up pretty good." Sakura said as soon as I stepped in. Erza smiled warmly at Sakura. "Hey Sakura, I think I need more pain killers." Erza said. Sakura nodded and ran out. I sat down next to Erza on the bed. "You feeling alright?" I asked. "Yeah. I've just been fighting a lot lately." She explained. There was silence for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Erza grabbed me by the jaw, lowered my mask, and kissed me. I was caught of guard, but I got used to it. "Well that was sudden." I said. "I might need to step up my game.." I said and kissed her again. I placed a hand on hers. "Yes! I told Naruto it would happen!" Someone exclaimed. I pulled away from Erza.

'That was a bit embarrassing...' I thought.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I ran through the woods with Lucy close behind. I could feel his chakra. 'Itachi..' I thought. I stopped in the middle of a small clearing. Lucy stopped and looked around. "Is there someone around here?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah..." I said. Reaching for a kunai, I looked towards the east. I felt someone's presence for sure.

Someone swept behind me and cut Lucy across the cheek. "Ouch!" Lucy exclaimed. I looked up and noticed someone standing on a tree branch. "Itachi!" I yelled. I was going to attack until I realized that he had something in his hands. It was Sherria and Wendy! Itachi didn't say a word. Instead, he dropped them. I caught both of them and laid them down where they would be out of the way. "You are in my way, Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi said. Looking down at Wendy's bloody figure, I glared. "I won't forgive you for this!" I yelled. Lucy ran up to Sherria and Wendy with her keys ready. "Lucy, I will take care of Itachi. Try to heal them." I ordered. Lucy nodded.

While she was doing that, I ran towards Itachi with a Rasengan ready. "Itachi!" I yelled. Itachi dodged the attack and vanished. I looked around for him until I heard him behind me. "Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change." He said. I turned around and saw a blue ball racing towards me. It was my Rasengan! The Rasengan sent me flying into the air eventually landing on the ground. "Naruto!" I heard Lucy yell. I was about to get up, but Itachi forced me down again. "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson." Itachi casted. Before the fire could even touch me, I heard a swallowing sound. "Man that fire tasted awful!" Someone exclaimed. Wait... Natsu? "HUH!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I yelled. He smiled. "We came to help out!" He said. 'We?' I thought.

I looked up and saw Kakashi, Erza, and Sakura all looking down at me. "Sakura, help Lucy heal Wendy and Sherria." Kakashi sensei ordered. "Right." She replied. "I see you need some help Naruto." Erza said. "No way! I was fine on my own!" I yelled. 'Man that really got on my nerves.' I thought. Erza smiled and jumped down. She placed a hand on my head, but never took her eyes off Itachi. "Never turn down someone who is willing to help you, Naruto." Erza advised. Kakashi nodded. "Now let's deal with him." She said. "We're going to need a strategy." Kakashi said. "I already have one." Erza replied. "Care to enlighten us?" Kakashi asked. Erza explained the situation. It was smart, but simple. "Sea Empress Armor!" She yelled. "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" Itachi yelled. Erza took control of the water and Natsu sent one of his roars right beside it. Kakashi and I charged at him with shadow clones. We surrounded him and kept him from moving. The water hit and we held our breath. The roar caused rocks to fall into the water. The clones vanished and I lost sight of Itachi for a moment.

When all the water was gone, Itachi was laying on the ground, coughing up blood. Even I could tell that it wasn't our attack that was effecting him. "He's ill." Sakura said. "You can heal him, can't you Sakura?" Erza asked. I looked down at the ground. Itachi coughed some more. "I... only... kill them because... the villager elders... ordered me to. I only... did it on the condition that... Sasuke would be spared..." Itachi admitted. He started breathing heavily and soon he wasn't breathing at all.

Making our way back to camp, I held Wendy bridal style. Sakura said that she wouldn't remember what happened to her, but that would be the extent of her amnesia. 'Come on, Wendy! Wake up already!' I thought.

Arriving at the camp, we went into the tent. Juvia and Grey were both asleep. Lady Tsunade was sitting at the table with a cup of tea along with Konan. "Has Itachi been defeated?" She asked. Sakura nodded sadly. "Itachi hasn't had it really easy," Konan said, "but now only Sasori is left." I nodded. "Man, I'm exhausted." I said. "Go ahead and rest. The worst of it is over." Lady Tsunade said. Erza nodded.

Eve's P.O.V.

"Prepared Puppet: Eight Waves of Needles!" The guy yelled. "Aerial Shot!" Ren yelled. The guy was hit with the rocks and the puppet broke! Iron Sand Gathering Assault!" The guy yelled. Giant cubes came out of nowhere and nearly crushed Ren and I. "Ren, hold him off until I gather magic power!" I yelled. "Right." Ren said. "Aerial Phose!" Ren yelled. I started focusing my magic power to make this next attack stronger than normal. "Aerial Levitation!" He yelled. Only a little bit more. "EVE, WHATEVER YOU'RE GOING TO DO DO IT NOW!" He yelled. "WHITE OUT!" I screamed.

The snowstorm passed and the Akatsuki member was frozen. I noticed something in the guys chest and decided not to take any chances. I decided to cast White Fury and aim it at him. The blizzard came and destroyed the thing that sat in his chest. Ren and I fell on the ground panting. "Hey Eve?" Ren said. "Yeah?" I replied. "Good job." Ren complimented. "You too." I said.

 **Ironically, Ren's last name is Akatsuki. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because THE END DRAWS NEAR!**


	14. Always and Forever, Team Natsu (Rewrote)

The Trimen returned to the base camp where Lady Tsunade and the others were waiting for them. Sherria had everyone healed up and the villagers decided to throw a small party. "What is this, Kakashi?" Erza asked. "It's a game. You take this gun and shoot the targets." Kakashi explained. "I think I might need some help." Erza said. "Allow me." Kakashi said. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and helped her shoot.

Meanwhile Wendy was getting cotton candy. "Wow this is really good!" She exclaimed. Naruto decided to walk up to the stand and get one for himself. "Wow you're right! This is awesome!" He exclaimed. Wendy blushed and looked down at her feet. "Hey Naruto" Wendy said. "Yeah?" He asked. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Naruto looked at her surprised. "Y-you had cotton candy on your lips." Wendy said. Naruto laughed nervously. "Well thanks I guess." He said.

Lucy swore that she could see Eve sobbing. "My dear has left me for another!" He exclaimed. Lucy used Lucy Kick to sent him flying. "Quit being a pervert! She's a little kid!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Hibiki. "Men like him are so immature. Maybe you want to spend time with someone like me." He said flirtatiously. "Fine. I can at least no be creeped out by you." Lucy said and followed Hibiki to a game. Natsu just looked at the pair confused. "Hey why did Lucy just kick that guy into the dirt?" He asked. "You need to learn to pay better attention, Salamander." Gajeel said. "YOU WANNA FIGHT ME!?" Natsu exclaimed. "Yeah." Gajeel said. "I want in on this." Laxus said and jumped into the fight.

"Have you finished learning that spell?" Lady Tsunade asked. Minerva and Ultear nodded. "It should be finished by the time the party is over. Tsunade sighed. "Then I guess it is time to announce it." She said. The hokage walked onto the small stage the villagers have set up. "Hello everyone. Most of you know me as Lady Tsunade and some now me as an ally in battle. I have reached a conclusion that might shock some... I am resigning as hokage and the position will go to Kakashi Hatake." Lady Tsunade said. "WHAT!?" The entire crowd screamed. Konin looked down from the tree she was standing in with wide eyes. "I would also like to announce something more important. Our allies from the other world have created a spell to create a passage from their world to ours. With this spell, they will be able to come and go as they please." She said.

By that time, Natsu and the others stopped fighting. All the mages looked at Minerva and Ultear. They nodded. "Regardless of who our leader is. I will make sure that the village returns to its former glory." Tsunade said. Naruto looked at the former hokage in amazement. Kakashi's expression wasn't much different. Erza smiled at him. "Congratulations, Lord Hokage." Erza said.

While Kakashi was busy with the tailor for his new cloak, Erza walked over to the dragon slayers. "You three weren't fighting were you?" She asked with an angry expression. "Are you kidding? We're best friends!" The three dragon slayers exclaimed.

Wendy and Naruto were sitting on a tree branch outside the camp. "Hey Wendy..." Naruto said with a serious expression. "What is it, Naruto?" Wendy asked. "Do you think I can become hokage like Kakashi and Tsunade?" He asked. "I think anyone can do anything they set their mind to!" She exclaimed. Naruto smiled. "Yeah! You're right!" He yelled.

Eventually it was time for the people who were going to leave to leave. "Wendy, Erza, you sure this is what you want to do?" Grey asked. They nodded. "We'll be around. I don't think I could ever spend a long time away from the guild." Erza said. Wendy nodded. Lucy said, "Watch yourselves. We'll come get you if we need anything." Erza smiled. "Please do and Ultear?" She asked. Ultear looked back at her. "Keep an eye on Jellal for me." Erza commanded. "I'll try." Ultear said and walked through the portal. "Come back and visit us!" Natsu and Lucy yelled. "Sure! See you later!" Wendy screamed. The Fiore group walked through the portal.

Erza and Wendy looked back at the Konoha group. They smiled and ran to their boyfriends. Carla was about to tell Wendy how happy she was that Wendy was finally coming out of her shell until she fell on the ground. "Carla!" Wendy yelled. The group looked at her shocked. "What is it?" She asked. Carla froze. "He's... coming..." Carla said. "Who?" Erza asked.

"Zeref."


	15. Pt 2 - Rise, The Alvarez Empire!

A Few Days Later-

"Master, we just received report that Zeref is going to attack Konoha!" Mage Concil members yelled, storming into the guild. "WHA!?" Makarov yelled. "Alright! Let's go kick some butt!" Natsu yelled. "No. Mirajane and Laxus are going to be the only two leaving." Makarov said. "Come on, Gramps..." Natsu complained. "Be nice to the master and maybe he'll throw you a bone." Laxus said. Natsu grumbled and went back to eating his food.

"We'll be back soon!" Mirajane said. Her and Laxus went through the portal and left an angry Natsu behind.

When they arrived, they noticed a lot of smoke. "The smoke seems thick." Mirajane said. "No kidding. We'll have to keep an eye out. This could be a trap." Laxus said and continued walking.

They noticed some lights in the distance and went to investigate. They saw a small party going on in the distance. It was nothing special, but the city behind the event was impressive. There were huge walls and lots of sand. The party looked to be made up of little kids and a few adults and the pair decided to ask for directions.

"Hey can someone point us out to Konoha?" Laxus asked, barging in. Everyone stared at the two of them. The kids were holding weapons and books. Meanwhile, the adults wore really impressive uniforms. "Excuse me, but this is a Chunin training camp. State your business." A blond woman asked. "We are looking for directions to Konoha." Laxus said bluntly. "Why?" Another one asked. This one was wearing robes and had red hair. "We believe that Konoha is in danger." Mirajane said, speaking up. "I see. I will have a bird sent to Konoha immediatly." The red head said again. "I think we can manage." Laxus said. "Not in this sand storm you can't. Hang out with the kids for a while." The blonde girl said.

Erza and Tsunade were talking about what the Anbu should do to prevent any attacks from Zeref, but everyone else had other problems. "We refuse to help rebuild the marketing district until we can have our safety assured!" An old man yelled. "I will have a troop of Anbu follow anyone gathering supplies in the woods." Kakashi explained. "What about the rest of us building, huh?" Another villager asked. "Erza and Lady Tsunade are currently talking about ways to increase defense for the rest of the builders." Kakashi answered. Naruto just looked down at the crowd. "Being hokage looks really hard." He said. "Sure you still want to be hokage?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smiled. "You kidding me? I'll be 7th hokage for sure!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And your sure that this will increase our defense by 2/3?" Tsunade asked. "Certainly. I would trust them with my life." Erza replied. "If it is the what needs to be done then have Carla send the letter tomorrow." Tsunade said. "Right." Erza replied. Tsunade took another drink of her alcohol and looked up at the light. "Never would have thought that a war would happen in my lifetime." Tsunade said. "We have to be prepared for anything. Especially with Zeref." Erza explained. "Tell me more about this Zeref." The former hokage commanded. Erza sat down once again and explained everything about the Emperor of the Alvarez Empire.

Wendy stood in the middle of a bunch of dead trees. "Are these Zeref's work?" Carla asked. Wendy nodded. She had stopped her while taking a walk. It had already been drained of life when she got here. "He is merciless." She said. It was Carla's turn to nod.

The dragonslayer noticed a shift in the wind behind her. She turned around to face with a girl who looked about her age. "Who are you?" Wendy asked. The other girl just smiled. "My name is Juliet Sun, Puny Dragonslayer ~" Juliet said. "What do you want?" Wendy asked. "Just want to test you ~" She said. "Juliet, don't say more than you need to." Someone else said. This person came from Wendy's left side. "My name is Heine Lunasea and I'm going to kill you." She said. "How barbaric!" Carla exclaimed. "What did you just say, **cat**?" Heine asked. "Don't talk to Carla that way!" Wendy exclaimed. "Fight me and make me, Idiot!"


	16. Pt 2 Chapter 2: The Owner of the World

\- Meanwhile -

"Here, have a drink." Temari said. She handed Mirajane some tea. "Thank you." Mirajane said and turned her attention back to the kids. "These brats have talent." Laxus said, walking in. A few cuts and bruises were seen on his arms. "Hahaha so the Chunin beat the great Laxus," Temari said, "You might be losing your grip." Mirajane had told Temari all about all the fights Laxus had been in, but it only made her want to tease him. "Yeah, yeah." Laxus replied.

Mirajane told Temari about Fiore and Fairy Tail especially. "Sounds amazing. We're still trying to recover from the beating the Akatsuki put on us." Temari said and took another drink from her tea. "The Akatsuki attacked the Sand Village?" Mirajane asked. "We were one of their priorities, only second to Konoha, but that is something to be grateful for." The blond said. "I see." Mira said, looking down at her tea. It went quiet.

Suddenly the ground shook, Temari and Mirajane ran out of the tent to see what was happening. All of the children and Laxus were gone. "What happened to the Chunin?" Temari asked. Her brother, Gaara, walked out of the tent to investigate what was concerning his sister. "The children are missing." Gaara's sister said.

"LORD GAARA!" Someone yelled. It appeared to be an Anbu. "What is it, Shizune?" Gaara asked. "We found this bloody kunai about 200 miles east." Shizune pointed out. Gaara held the blade in the palm of his hand. "I am going to find out who did this." The kage stated and walked into the village.

"They took Laxus." Mirajane said. "That's true, but focus. If we find the children, we might find Laxus in time." Temari said. "Sorry Temari, but there is one more thing you need to know about Fairy Tail." Mirajane said. "And what is that?" Temari asked. "We don't leave a friend behind." Mirajane said. She transformed into her Satan Soul and took off into the desert.

"These mages are out of their mind." Temari said with a grin.

Mirajane bolted out of the city and out of the camp. She ran east just like the Anbu did hours before when they found the kunai. Left, right, north, south. It was all the same to Mirajane after a while until...

"Those little ninja outfits looked so cute on the kids. Too bad they had to be stained with blood." A woman's voice said. "Who's there?" Mirajane asked. "I am Dimaria Yesta, owner of this world." Dimaria said. "There is no owner of the world. Everyone is their own individual person." Mirajane replied. She had a bad feeling about this woman. "You dare sully my world with that mouth of yours!?" Dimaria yelled.

'This girl is a Take Over mage!' Mirjane thought. Demaria finished her take over. "God Soul!" She yelled. "God..." Mirajane said below a whisper. "Mirajane: Seilah" Mirajane also said below a whisper. She didn't want this god to hear her.

"Hello Miss Dimaria, how about we end your story in blood?"

Gaara began speaking with his brother, Kankuro. "Do you remember how you left the village the last time by yourself?" Kankuro asked. "Yes." Gaara answered. He left on the back of Deidara's clay bird. "Why would you want to risk it again?" His brother asked. "It is something I must do. Naruto Uzumaki would do it and I made a promise to protect these people." Gaara said. He grabbed his cloak. "Gaara?" Kankuro asked. The kage opened the door and walked outside of his office. "Gaara!" His brother yelled. Gaara stopped. "If you are going to leave then at least take Temari with you." He said. Gaara nodded and continued on his way out the door.

Once Temari was made aware of the plan, she was all for it. "I've been waiting to see some action again." She said with a hand on her shoulder. So they walked east. It was quiet except for the whistling of the wind and the sand beneath their feet. "It seems we are being followed." Gaara said. They both stopped. "You finally noticed, huh? Show yourself!" Temari exclaimed.

"You maggots don't even stand a chance. I've killed fleas with more ability than you." A voice said. Temari could only see a silhouette because of the sand storm. Gaara placed the sand in his case. "You dare steal the sand of a god!?" The man yelled. "Wind Release: Cast Net!" Temari yelled. That made her the first to make an official attack. The man took the blow full force, but he just stood there until the wind stopped.

"Wow, I think you broke my nail," The man said, "My name is Ajeel Ramal, but you will call me a god. Prepare yourselves... for the Sand of Death."


	17. Pt 2 Chapter3: The Time Wound

Wendy watched as Juliet made a mucus like substance. "That looks utterly revolting!" Carla exclaimed. The mucus was shot at them. Wendy jumped, trying to dodge it, but her ankle got stuck in it. It instantaneously started burning her ankle. "Ahh!" Wendy yelled. "Wendy!" Carla shouted. "Wendy Marvell, you can't leave yet. We haven't had enough fun!~" Juliet said. Wendy held back the tears. Before Heine could attack Wendy, Carla stood in front of her with her arms wide open. "I won't let you hurt Wendy!" Carla yelled. Heine scowled and was about to hit the exceed before her hand was suddenly frozen.

"Sorry, but I don't take a liking to hitting little girls and their friends." A voice said. 'That couldn't be...' Carla thought. She looked over at the man standing behind her enemies. "Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!" The man yelled. There was a puff of smoke and Heine was replaced with a black sword.

"Gray! Help me!" Wendy exclaimed. Gray froze the slime in ice and then smashed it. Wendy's leg was free from the mucus. "Hey Wendy, mind helping me out?" Gray asked. Wendy nodded. She was happy to do whatever she could. "Let's try a unison raid." He said.

They grabbed each other's hand. "Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" Wendy exclaimed. "Ice Devil's Rage!" Gray yelled. A giant gust of wind shot down from the sky and, with the mix of Gray's ice, pierced Juliet in the temple. "We haven't had enough... fun." Juliet said and transformed into a white sword.

"I'm glad that's over." Gray said. Wendy nodded and looked down at her ankle. It was slightly burned. "We should probably take you back to the village." Gray pointed out. The dragon slayer shook her head. "No. I've got it." She said. Placing her hand on her ankle, the wound seemed to disappear. "Who taught you how to do that?" Gray asked. "Sherria. When she came over to help out with the Akatsuki, she taught me it before she left. I'm still working at it, but minor wounds are easy." Wendy explained. "Master made Gajeel and I come here as backup for Mira and Laxus, but we haven't seen either of them." Gray explained. "We haven't seen either at the village for a while now. It would help to go check." Wendy said. Gray nodded and they made their way back to Konoha.

While Carla was delivering a letter to Fiore, the others were talking about Wendy's battle. "You sure your alright?" Naruto asked. It was one of those moments where he was genuinely concerned. "I'm fine!" Wendy reassured. "If you say so!" Naruto replied.

"He's already here!" Erza exclaimed. "It seems like he is. Some suspicious have been seen walking around the village lately." Tsunade said. "This could be bad. That defense you asked for from Fiore hasn't shown up yet." Kakashi reminded. "We just need to wait until help arrives. Until then everyone keep an eye ou-" Tsunade said. She was cut off by an explosion.

Everyone ran outside to see smoke coming from the north. The villagers started running into the woods and only the ninja and mages stayed. "Erza, Tsunade, Naruto, and I will go check out what that was. The rest of you go find and calm villagers down!" Kakashi ordered and started running towards the smoke. Erza wasn't too far behind him, but Tsunade was closer.

They reached the explosion ground. Only a man with long blond hair stood in the middle. The man stretched out his arm towards the group. "Welcome! Be my entertainment today, Pawns! I am Neinhart and you will be play my game." Neinhart said. "What is this game of yours?" Tsunade asked. "I don't exactly trust it." Erza said. "I'll show you with the Historia of the Dead." He said.

Erza stepped out to face Neinhart directly. Kakashi was about to grab her arm until he realized that it was too late to change her mind. "Entertain me." Neinhart said.

Erza was ready for anything that he could throw at her or so she thought. She heard a rush of wind behind her and went to block it. However, she ended up meeting the eyes of the one and only...

Simon.


	18. Pt 2 Chapter4: Desert Battle Decay!

Mirajane Seilah stared down the God Soul in front of her. Dimaria looked surprisingly calm and collected. It was almost chilling. The God Soul shot a beam towards Mirajane. The Satan Soul barely dodged in time. More beams were fired at Mira and she dodged them all except for one.

The beam made a small hole in her shoulder blade. "Ahh!" She exclaimed. Mirajane gripped her shoulder and tried to focus on Dimaria again, but this time she was gone. She turned around and bent down. The God Soul tried to cut her head off! 'I need to learn to control Seilah's curse.' Mirajane thought.

Dimaria came at Mirajane again and the She-Devil blocked and blocked again. Mirajane stopped and closed her eyes. Dimaria took this opportunity to sneak up on her. She raised her sword and sliced Mirajane in the back. "Gah!" Mirajane yelled. Her back was on fire and tears poured out of her eyes.

As she fell to the ground, she saw an image of someone. It was a ghost. They looked down at Mirajane was a grim expression. "You will be killed the next time you humiliate me like that, Mirajane." The ghost said. "Who are you?" Mira asked. "You know me, Mira," The voice said, "I am going to help you if you like it or not." Mirajane blacked out.

Mirajane Seilah woke up a few minutes later. Dimaria was still there, but this time she was just cleaning off her blade. "Stop." Mirajane Seilah commanded. The mage stopped. She didn't want to, but it was something she couldn't help. "I thought I killed you." Dimaria said. "It takes more than that to kill me." Seilah said, calmly. "Age Stra-" Dimaria started. She was cut off again by Seilah. "You're not going to freeze time, 2nd rate God. **You are going to die."** Seilah hissed. She placed three lacrima on the ground. "What are those crystals?" The God Soul asked. "Once upon a time, they blew up the Fairy Tail guild hall with just one of these. These all together are 1500 times stronger than Jupiter, so I wonder what they will do to you. This is where your story ends." Seilah said and walked away from the battlefield.

'I have control now, Mirajane.'

Lucy woke up in the forest in an Anbu Black Ops uniform. "What the heck!?" She exclaimed. Reaching for her keys, she noticed they were gone. All 9 of them were missing. "This couldn't get any worse. HOW DID I GET HERE ANYWAY!?" Lucy questioned. "Never underestimate Wall-sama!" A voice said. Lucy faced a punkish looking guy. He had a mischievous grin and black hair. "Who are you?" Lucy said. The Great Wall laughed. "I am the Machias Tribe Elite, Wall Eehto!" He exclaimed.

A puppet came out of no where and created mechanical soldiers. "You are a Celestial Spirit Mage with 9 gold keys. One of them is broken and the rest are silver keys. The power of the broken spirit lays inside you and you can make dresses that utilize all of your celestial spirits powers individually." Wall said. His grin never left his face for a second. It was like it was frozen in place. "Here. Have these." He said and threw her the golden keys. "How do you know all of that?" Lucy asked. "I have the power to see it all, I do." He said.

'This isn't good. He can tell what all of my abilities are.' Lucy thought. The soldiers started to summon black orbs into their hands. "Ankhseram Black Magic! Hahaha!" Wall yelled. "Open gate of the lion, Leo!" Lucy casted. "How have you been, Lucy?" Loke asked. "Not too good. These guys have Ankhseram Black Magic." Lucy explained. "Black Magic, huh? I might need your help with this one, Princess." Loke said. Lucy nodded. Pulling out her whip, she glared at the enemies in front of her. "Let's go!" They screamed in unison.

Erza looked back at Kakashi horrified. Simon was here and he wasn't supposed to be. She regretted looking back because she was wide open for an attack from Simon. Her childhood friend slapped her and sent her flying into a tree. This, of course, destroyed the tree. "Erza!" Kakashi exclaimed. Tsunade glared at Neinhart. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" She yelled. "For the sake of entertainment." Neinhart replied.

The mage got up from the ground and looked at Simon yet again. He didn't speak and he was overall expressionless. 'I need to calm down. This is not the Simon I know. He can't just make another Simon. There is only one.' Erza thought. She charged at the clone in her Samurai Armor. She aimed the bow at Simon and shot him in the leg. The red head winced as if she had taken the pain herself.

"Dark Burst!" Simon yelled and hit her in the back. Erza fell on her knees. Her hands were shaking and it was overall unbearable. She knew that if she turned around now then she would have to kill the clone. 'Life is precious. He can't just manipulate the lives of others.' Erza thought. She grabbed her katana and sliced Simon in the chest. The wound was deep, but Simon stood standing. "Simon. You know this isn't right!" Erza exclaimed. Simon tried to use another Dark Burst on Erza again, but this time Erza dodged. She switched into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Let's finish this! Pentagram Sword!" Erza yelled. She attacked Simon and sent him falling backwards. The fake Simon vanished in a puff of smoke. Meanwhile, Erza fell to the ground panting.

"Erza!" Kakashi yelled. "Oh no, the entertainment's gone. I'm bored now." Neinhart said. "Neinhart!" Tsunade yelled. Black lines circled down Tsunade's body and even across her eyes. "Energy Pulse!" Neinhart yelled. It did nothing and Tsunade walked closer and closer until she was looking down at him. "Lady Tsunade, let me handle this." Kakashi ordered. "Don't order me around." Tsunade said and walked over to watch Erza while Kakashi handled things.

Kakashi made a clone of himself and started a lightning transmission. "Show me some quality entertainment!" Neinhart yelled. Running towards Neinhart, Kakashi and his clone cut him across the chest. Neinhart didn't get cut in half because of his chest piece. Kakashi thought Erza would prefer it that way since she doesn't like killing.

Picking up Erza, Kakashi walked back to the village with Tsunade. "They were merciless. You saw Erza.

"Ramal Sayf!" Ajeel yelled. Gaara dodged the attack without a word. "Sands of Death!" Ajeel yelled yet again. The Kazekage blocked that with a simple Sand Barrier. "YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST A GOD!" Ajeel exclaimed. Gaara looked at him with an emotionless expression as usual. "So you think your a god.." Gaara said.

"Let me show you an end worthy of a god."


	19. Pt2 Ch5: Mirajane's Humanity!

Lucy let some more of her blood spill on the ground. She had cuts all over her body from Wall's attacks. "Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon!" Wall yelled. He fired the cannon and hit his target perfectly. Lucy screamed. There was smoke coming from her skin and her legs felt weak. She fell to her knees and started breathing heavily. "Are you dying? HAHAHHA!" Wall exclaimed.

Just then, Lucy saw someone standing in between some trees. 'Seilah! That's impossible!' Lucy thought. She forgot all about the pain coming from her own body and focused on the demon in front of her. Seilah looked so calm and collected. "Your friend is generous. This is truly take-over magic." Seilah said. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIRAJANE!?" Lucy exclaimed. "Nothing that wouldn't have happened anyway." The Goddess of the Chill Moon replied.

"Don't forget about me!" Wall yelled. "Stop." Seilah said. He froze in place. "Why are you doing this?" Lucy asked. "Revenge. It is a good purpose in stories. You and your allies defected Kyoka. Live or die, but your story will not end well Lucy Heartfilia." Seilah explained. "Wall, take her to Spriggan." The demon commanded using her Macro. Lucy cursed the demon's spell. "Don't move." She commanded Lucy.

The blonde was frozen and she could only watch in horror as she was dragged the palace. Into the dungeon...

Elfman woke in a room with only a candle to light it. "Ugh, I so don't feel manly." He said. "Get up." A voice commanded. The fairy looked for the source of the voice and only found a man with a cross. "What is this place?" Elfman asked. "You are in the base camp for the Alvarez Empire, Elfman Strauss." The man said. "Who are you?" The white haired man questioned. "You can call me Larcade. Larcade Dragneel." He said.

'Dragneel?' Elfman thought. "Are you with the people who threatened Konoha?" He asked. "Threaten is a strong word. We are making a demonstration." Larcade claimed. "Against who?" Elfman asked. "Fight me and find out." The blonde said.

"A real man doesn't back down from a fight." Elfman said. Larcade's presence turned sinister and his magic power was getting stronger. This was bad...

Seilah walked through the trees and towards a river near the palace. She got some water in her hands and splashed her face. "Hello Wall." She said. "I don't recall Spriggan letting the bird out of the cage." He said. Wall was talking about her book. Seilah watched her reflection in the water. "I've been released from my book thanks to the Satan Soul Take-Over." She said.

"I might have to kill you for betraying, Spriggan! Never underestimate me!" Wall yelled. Seilah stared at him. "Jump." Seilah said, pointing to the cliff. "What!?" Wall yelled. "Jump." Seilah said. Wall's body moved on his own and he moved closer and closer to the cliff.

"No! I am the Elite Machias! I don't give up this easily!" He yelled. Seilah watched as he fell farther and farther.

"Your ending was unfortunate, but you are too reckless." Seilah said. "Compassion is for the weak and I am no Mirajane." Seilah said.

As she was walking through the woods, she heard footsteps behind her. "It can't be!" A voice exclaimed. "Wendy, stay behind me!" Another voice exclaimed. Seilah turned around. It was just two little kids. The little girl must've been Wendy and based off his outfit, the other one was Naruto Uzumaki.

"What have you done to Mirajane?" Wendy asked. "Mirajane is gone. The only thing left in this shell of a body is the Goddess of the Chill Moon." Seilah explained. Naruto scowled. "You jerk.." He said through closed teeth. Wendy glared at Seilah. "I'm going to help you." Wendy said. "Alright." Naruto replied.

They raced towards Seilah and began the fight for Mira's humanity.


	20. Pt2 Ch 6 - Lisanna

Mirajane was tied to a chair. It was in a grey room. The only thing around was a door that sat on the other side of the room. "Let me out of here!" She yelled. It hurt, but Mirajane tried to force the ropes off of her. "Careful you're going to get a rope burn." The She-Devil looked around the room. It came from a little girl. She had white hair and gothic clothes on. "You're..me.." Mirajane said.

"Remember when we lost Lisanna? That anger." Mirajane looked down at the floor. What was the point of asking this? She could never forget. "You, no **we** , used used the anger to drive our magic ability and become a she-devil. Now that we know that she's alive, what's the point of the Satan Soul?" Her younger self asked. "Is this some kind of trick?" She really didn't want to believe anything her younger self was asking. What was the point of her magic without anger? The She-Devil is the core of power and rage.

Three screens appeared before her. One was Naruto and Wendy fighting Seilah, a strange boy with red hair fighting a member of the Alvarez Empire, and the last one was Elfman. He was in a dark room talking with someone, but the screen wouldn't let her see. "At the time, we couldn't protect Lisanna from her "death", but we're stronger than we were before. If we don't do something they will end up with that fate. And I don't know about you, but protecting my comrades means more to me than petty anger! Turn Satan Soul from anger into loyalty. Loyalty to the comrades who fight for you." Little Mira said pointing to the screen with Wendy and Naruto.

"Regain control. The Mirajane I know never let's anyone who harms their friends get the last laugh." Her younger self said and vanished. The image changed. She was in front of her sister's headstone. "Today we are burdened with sorrow of our fallen comrade and sibling. May her humanity follow her forever onward." This was her little sister's funeral. Elfman and her stood in front of the crowd. Mirajane had to comfort Elfman because he was crying so hard.

In the very back was someone who wasn't a member of the guild. In fact, Mirajane didn't remember them being there. The person muttered words and the enter place started shaking. There was a loud ringing sound that only Mirajane seemed to be able to hear. "Stop it!" She yelled. Walking closer to the person, she began to recognize them. Seilah. In her hands was her book. The closer the She-Devil got to the book the louder the ringing got.

Finally, she reached the book and started ripping out the pages one chunk at a time. The book turned into ashes, but Mirajane felt liquid running out of her ears. If she stayed here any longer, she would go deaf. The image faded and Mirajane collapsed on the ground.

Naruto and Wendy were just about to attack Seilah again when she started glowing. "S-she's destroying my book!" Seilah yelled. Screams filled the air and a large light shot up into the sky. The dark night was replaced with the light of dawn. "What was that?" Naruto asked.

They looked towards where the blast happened. "Mirajane! Are you okay?" Wendy ran to her side. Mirajane opened her eyes and leaned up without a word. Her arms had patches of scales on them and her eyes were a bright purple. "Hey Mira, you feeling alright?" Naruto asked. She stared up at the morning sun.

"Dragon Soul."

 **We've got new abilities up in here. Up next we have an A/N that you don't really have to read and then another new chapter, so stay tuned for that.**


	21. Pt2 Ch7: Are We Really

**I will not be doing the A/N that I mentioned in the last chapter to make time to write more chapters. If I had to make an estimate, I would probably say that this story will be finished by Valentine's Day.**

Zeref or Spriggan as his Alvarez Empire followers knew him as, was walking through the woods. The sun has risen out of the blue. "It would seem that one of my books has been destroyed." Zeref glared at the daylight. "Probably Naruto. Idiot's always been reckless." Someone else said. It was the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. "What can you tell me about him?" "He's nothing we need to worry about. We need to hurry and finish the seal." Zeref stopped in front of the ocean. "It would seem so. Come on."

They made it to the base where Larcade and Elfman were talking previously. Larcade was gone, so that left Sasuke, Zeref, and the takeover mage. "Take care of this." Zeref ordered. "Got it." The Uchiha walked into the interrogation chamber and sat across from Elfman. "Word around here is that you and Natsu Dragneel belong to the same team. Where is he?" Sasuke placed his hands on the table. Elfman crossed his arms. "Real men don't rat out their friends." He said. Sasuke used his Mangekyo Sharingan. "There are two ways this could go..."

Elfman yelled at the top of his lungs. It was horrible. Everyone in Fairy Tail was dead. "W-what was that? Why is this happening?" Sasuke couldn't believe it. This guy looked like he would put up more of a fight. Was his Sharingan getting more powerful? Zeref walked into the chamber. "It would seem you are a little distraught." He pointed out.

The ground shook and dust started falling from the ceiling. "What's going on?" Elfman asked. "It's an attack." Sasuke said and pulled out his sword. The wall behind them blew up and sent the pair flying into the wall. "Give me my brother back." Mirajane stood on the other side of the rubble with Wendy. Naruto decided that he should go report back.

"That magic power... It's different from the last time I was around her." Zeref thought to himself. He vanished into a ball of black smoke. "Wendy, can you hold Sasuke back for a while?" Mirajane asked. "I'll try!" The Dragon Soul took off after Zeref at lightning speed. Elfman was about to follow her when Sasuke held a blade up to his throat. "One insect at a time, I guess." Sasuke was about to cut Elfman's head off! "Sky Dragon: Wing Attack!" The men were hit by a large gust of wind. "Sorry, but you already have an opponent."

Sasuke smirked. "You expect me to waste my time on a little girl?" Sasuke asked. She glared at him. "I wouldn't underestimate her." Sasuke turned around to face Elfman. "Why's that?" Elfman grabbed him by the neck and choke slammed him on the table. "Why are you guys here?" Wendy asked. Sasuke grinned. "It doesn't matter since you will die anyway. Fine. I'll tell you." He said.

"That book that Dragneel opened is actually a Book of Zeref. This entire world was Zeref's creation." Sasuke said. "Sasuke Uchiha you are under arrest." Anbu Black Ops appeared along with Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade?" Wendy asked. "I was a bit concerned when you didn't show up with Naruto, so I came to check it out. Glad I did." She said. "Cover his eyes." The Anbu captain ordered. Sasuke didn't resist which was a little weird and concerning.

The Anbu took him to the nearest prison in Konoha territory. Meanwhile, Elfman, Tsunade, and Wendy started to head back to the village.

After several days of camping and walking, they made it to the Konoha Village. "That went by a lot faster thanks to Akia!" Wendy exclaimed. Elfman looked down at her. "Who the heck is that?" "Good to see you again, Elfman." Erza shook his hand. Turns out she had a pretty strong grip because she almost broke his hand. "We took Sasuke into custody, but I don't imagine he'll stay in chains very long." "If the rumors are true then I don't think he will either." Erza looked at the ground.

"Anything else?" Erza asked. "He said that this world was just another book of Zeref." Wendy replied. The group went quiet. "We all know what that means.." Tsunade looked at the group sternly. "If this world just exist inside of a book.." Wendy said.

"None of the ninjas are actually real."


	22. Pt2 Ch8: Etherious Will Fall

**Hello guys! This story is almost a year old now. It's incredible how time flies. I wanted to take a moment to thank you all for reading Ninja Art and, for some of you, for sticking by me from the beginning. I would like to dedicate this last few chapters to my readers and don't worry I'll be writing again sooner than you think ;)**

Mirajane followed Zeref to the moutains. She ran up steep hills and jumped from ledge to ledge. It was getting difficult to keep up with the emperor. The raven haired mage stopped at the top of the mountain. "Unfortunately, this is where is end for you, Mirajane." Zeref looked at the ground sadly. "I already swore to myself that I would hold you back as long as my body and magic would let me." Mirajane glared at the man across from her.

Zeref reached out his hand and made a black orb. "I swore to myself that I would only let one person kill me." He said. "Who would that be?" Mirajane questioned. Zeref pulled out a book with the letters E.N.D. written on it. "My ultimate etherious. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. E.N.D." Zeref opened the book and soon it started glowing. It made the same ringing sound that Seilah's made.

"Ahhh!" Someone screamed from above the pair. Natsu slammed on the rock. "That hurt." He said. "Natsu.. he's an Etherious?" Mirajane looked over at Natsu with a sad expression. Natsu groaned and placed a hand on his head. "What is this?" He asked. The dragon slayer fell on the ground on his knees. "Natsu! Are you alright?" Mirajane asked. Natsu didn't respond. Instead, Zeref took the opportunity to throw the orb at the Dragon Soul.

Mirajane took the blow full on, but surprisingly it didn't hurt. The smoke was absorbed into Mirajane's skin and caused her to become full of energy. As if lightning fast, Mirajane attacked back with a Sky Dragon: Roar. The Dragon Soul was the master of any dragon slayer ability you could think of. Zeref took the blow, but it didn't make him even budge. "What?" Mirajane questioned. Natsu looked at him horrified. "I don't think that that weak spell can harm me."

"Well then, let's see how much you can take, **your majesty.** "

Lucy was trapped.

The servants came in and mopped the blood off the floor. Her captor, Larcade Dragneel had been merciless. Lucy was chained to a chair in a bedroom somewhere. For every question Lucy wouldn't answer, Larcade would hammer a nail into her joints. There was 6 so far. "I'm so sorry." One of the female servants mumbled.

Larcade came back an hour later. He tore Lucy out of the chair and threw her into a chamber of water and closed the door. The water couldn't drown you, oh no, you could breath. Lucy heard a loud ringing noise that she hoped would go away soon. "This is so not funny!" She yelled. Hours passed with the ringing sound and despite how tired Lucy was, she couldn't fall asleep. Another hour passed and Lucy was finally released from the chamber.

There was still the ringing, but it was now over. The person who dragged Lucy out pulled her to her feet. "Master Mavis?" Lucy questioned. "I'm sorry about my son. I'll make this up to you! Come on!" Mavis gave Lucy her keys and took off down the halls. Lucy summoned Loki to take care of the guards.

"How did you get here?" Lucy asked the minute they got outside. "Zeref isn't the only one who has access to black magic. I still have a little control. Come on. We need to hurry, Lucy!" Mavis took her hand again and ran up hill with her.

"Where are we going? If you don't mind me asking."

"We're going to finish this. **Zeref is going to lose.** "


	23. Pt2 Ch9 - The Fire That Burns in Us!

They made it to the top of the hill. Mirajane and Zeref were still fighting, but this time Natsu joined in. "This doesn't look too good." Lucy admitted. "I would recommend staying out of this one, Lucy." Mavis watched the battle closely. Natsu dodged an attack from Zeref while Mirajane tried to attack from his weak side. "Right." Lucy nodded. She went off to the side lines.

While the battle raged on, Lucy ripped the nails out of her hands. "Ahh!" She screamed. "Be careful." Mavis said, but her eyes never left the battle. Zeref finally got into a position where he was facing Mavis. There were two Mavis'. The one sitting beside Lucy and the one standing in front of the two. "What is that?" Lucy stared at the clone. "This is a fragment of Fairy Heart. It is my ultimate weapon against Zeref. This clone is a living and breathing person." Mavis explained.

The clone walked closer to Zeref. Natsu and Mirajane stopped attacking for a minute. They all watched as the ultimate illusion inched closer to the dark mage. "Mavis..." Zeref mumbled. "It's great to see you again, Zeref." She said. The clone was face to face with Zeref who was beyond shocked. Fake Mavis placed her hands on the sides of Zeref's face and kissed him.

Small patches of grass died and a small tree that rested at the top of the mountain started dying rapidly. "What is this?" Lucy looked around at everything dying around her. "This is the end." Mavis explained, looking down at the ground sadly. Fake Mavis pulled away from Zeref and he fell to the ground. "The black magic's curse.." Mirajane said below a whisper. "Love and affection defy the principles of the curse the black magic put on Zeref and I. As a result.." Mavis was cut off by her clone slamming into the ground. "It would kill Zeref and destroy my clone." She said solemnly.

Master Mavis walked up to Zeref and placed a hand on his lifeless cheek. "I'm sorry, Zeref. No matter how much the world rejected you, I couldn't let you destroy it." Mavis explained. Mirajane, Lucy, and Natsu looked down at the ground. They wanted to give Mavis her time.

They all walked back to Konoha the next day. Natsu and Lucy were talking about all the things that the other missed while they were gone. Rumors were going around that Freed and Lisanna were an item. Lucy told Natsu all about the Alvarez Empire. "That means that there are still members, right?" Natsu asked. "More or less. They will most likely disband without their emperor. I'm going to be keeping an eye on Larcade." Mavis explained.

It was about midnight when they made it back. Lucy needed to get her hand treated before it got infected. "Hey Wendy, give a girl a hand here." Lucy said showing her her wound. "Lucy! What happened?" Wendy grabbed some bandages and started wrapping her hand. "We finished off, Zeref." Mirajane said. "It was awesome!" Natsu exclaimed.

The name Zeref brought reality back to the table for the ninjas. They weren't real and if they were in one of the dark mage's books then they were failed experiments. They were etherious. "I see that we all thought of the same thing." Mavis looked down at the fire. "Kakashi and I, as well as Wendy, have talked it over. Master Mavis we would like to you close the gate." Erza said. "What? Why?" Naruto asked. "If we close the gate with the potential that the other members of the Alvarez Empire are still here somewhere then we can seal them inside this book with us." Kakashi explained. "Isn't that dangerous?" Lucy looked away from her wound to listen in on the conversation. Naruto grinned. "Don't go worrying about us! This isn't anything real problematic for us! We always seem to win somehow." Naruto looked at Wendy. She nodded.

"I'm still a bit worried, but it calms me down when we remember who's got our backs." Wendy said, never taking her eyes off of Lucy's hand. "I wouldn't really rely on someone who wakes up at 2:00 in the afternoon." Tsunade joked. Naruto growled. "Relax. I was joking!" Tsunade exclaimed. The group laughed and shared their final moments together under the moon.


	24. Pt2 Ch10 - Believe It!

In the morning, all of the ninjas and mages loaded up. They had to walk all the way to the gate. "How far away is this place?" Natsu asked. He looked exhausted. "Natsu, we took a break like 20 minutes ago!" Lucy exclaimed. Kakashi threw him a water bottle. "Here. This should help." Kakashi looked back at the road ahead. "You're a life saver." Natsu chugged down half the bottle and kept walking.

"At this pace, we will make it to the gate by sunset." Tsunade said. Mavis nodded and looked over at Lucy. "How's your hand, Lucy?" She asked. "Better. It's still kind of numb." Lucy held up her hand. "Sorry I couldn't do more. I was kind of limited." Wendy looked at Lucy apologetically. "Don't worry about it." Lucy said. "Can't believe this is the last time we'll travel together like this." Lucy said. "It's not over yet. We still have time." Erza said. "Right." Lucy walked on ahead so she could catch up with Natsu.

In the mid afternoon, they took a break. "I'll see what I can do about food." Kakashi said and walked off. "Hey, wait up!" Naruto yelled and followed behind him. Erza watched their figures vanish in the distance. "I appreciate everything." Erza looked over at Tsunade. "Don't worry about it. We were glad to help. Just leave the Alvarez to us. We'll finish them off." The former hokage looked at her bottle of whiskey. "I would like to ask for a favor." Mavis spoke up. "Sure. What is it?" Tsunade asked. "Don't kill my son." Mavis said. Tsunade nodded. "Right. We'll try." Tsunade replied. "Thank you."

They finally made it to the gate after a few more breaks. "This is going to be difficult, but if we do it right then we will be back in Fiore." Mavis explained. She signaled for Lucy to come with her. The two approached the gate and spoke for a second. "To do this, I need you to summon all of your gold keys all at one. Can you manage?" Mavis asked. Lucy nodded. "Leave it to me!" Lucy pulled out her key ring.

"Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

"Open Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!"

"Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"Open Gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

"Open Gate of the Ram, Aries!"

"Open Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!"

"Open Gate of the Goat, Capricorn!"

"Open Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!"

The Celestial spirits attacked the gate and started making cracks in it. Lucy was exhausted, but managed to keep them all open. "Heavenly Wolf!" Mavis yelled. That was the final piece to the puzzle. The doors were broken and the pieces crashed to the ground. "Lucy, you alright!?" Natsu yelled. "We did it!" Lucy ran towards Natsu and gave him a hug.

"Nice job." Kakashi looked at all of the fallen bits. "I suppose it is time for goodbyes." Tsunade took another drink from her alcohol. "Erza, if you can find a way in again. Give us a visit. We'll tell you all about how we beat the Alvarez!" Naruto said. "I look forward to it." Erza replied. "Stay safe." Kakashi placed a hand on Erza's shoulder. "I will. I won't go down that easy."

"Next time you hear about me, I'll be hokage!" Naruto exclaimed. "Really?" Wendy was excited to think about Naruto finally wearing a red and white cloak. "Believe it!" Naruto said. All of the Fairy Tail members started glowing. "This so doesn't look manly." Elfman said. The all started levitating from the ground and slowly rising into the sky.

When they reached the point that they were high enough that they couldn't see the trees anymore, they started to float back down to the ground. They were standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild. "It's good to be home." Erza said and walked inside. "Agreed." Lucy replied.

Wendy looked up at the sky and smiled. "Believe it."

 **Thank you all for reading this story and if you were hear from the beginning, thanks for always coming back to read more. Because you have made it to the final chapter, I will give you a special hint about my next story. It is the NaLu story that I promised you back in my first story. Sorry it took so long!**


End file.
